Some Special Session
by FFictious
Summary: Sam and Danny are confronting themselves in karate fights. But after a while, they'll go for something more physical... and more intense ! And that sweaty evening of efforts will end up in a tie : both lovers fully sated, and craving... for another special session soon ! You're gonna rush to the nearest karate school for a subscription, after reading this ! Drool, drool, drool !


_**Some Special Session…**_

Samantha fastened the belt of her karate suit and turned her attention to Daniel, who was just finishing his preparing for the fight session.

"So, ready to get your ass kicked, Macho Boy ?" asked Sam.

The Jock sniggered.

"Pfff… as if… Don't you know that I'm one of the best karate fighters in my group, Sammy ?"

And she knew he was. She had seen him fight and he was doing much more than okay. To be honest, completely objective, he was doing really great and few were those who now could hope to have the upper hand over him.

"Okay, okay, you're good, I'm not denying it. But I'm the best karateka of the Academy, and you know that too, don't you ? So if you think you can outdo me… tough luck, Man !"

She was smirking at him.

"Yeah, we'll see, really…" he agreed, smirking back, self-confident as always.

The two teenagers took their positions, face to face, and both bowed simultaneously.

Then Sammy adopted a defensive position and motioned for him to approach, in a defying attitude.

Danny started at her, moving fast but with notable precision.

The African-American female parried the attack and retaliated immediately with a sequence of moves which Danny rather efficiently blocked one after another, before launching the next assault.

After a few minutes of intense combat, they both were panting, Danny slightly more than Sam.

"You're really good, I admit it !" she conceded between breaths.

"Thanks ! But you're awesome yourself, Sammy ! I love fighting against you !" he replied.

"Same here !" she answered back with a grin. "Okay, let's take it up a notch, eh ?"

And this time, she was the one to attack first.

She seemed to move faster than before and Danny had a hard time blocking or avoiding her blows. But he couldn't do anything about her sweeping him off his feet. He fell loudly on the tatami.

He wasted no time and immediately tried to get up… but she had moved swifter, and was now straddling him, feet and hands placed in such manner that the spiky boy couldn't move anymore.

He fought to get her off but she held her ground, smiling. It was beautiful seeing these oh-so-white teeth in the dark mass of her black face… so _sexy_…

Sam lowered her face and stopped inches from his own, a mischievous glint in her hazel orbs.

"And I win, Macho Boy !" she said in a smooth tone.

"Fight's not over yet… It's not because I can't move now that I won't be able to free myself…" he said.

"Oh yeah ? Really ?" she ironically put in doubt.

He didn't answer but squirmed under her, yet she maintained a firm grasp which prevented him from actually unseating her from him.

Sam smiled wider, brighter.

"And this, my friend, settles it : you lost ! You've been trying to free yourself for a while now and couldn't, and you know like me that in a fight, if you can't free yourself from the opponent's grasp within ten seconds, you're the loser ! Why not admit it ?"

He glared at her, frustrated and angry at his helplessness against her.

"Okay, okay, but I want a revenge !" he mumbled.

The ebony girl snorted.

"Of course, Danny Boy. But first, a little thing to warm your heart a bit and lift your spirits despite the defeat…"

And she lowered her head to his…

…and kissed him in the sweetest way !

The scarred boy's eyes widened as he received this unexpected treat. But it wasn't anything _yet_…

Sam's mouth began to move intensely on his as she kissed him several times with passion, a soft moan accompanying it.

Danny may have been at a loss, but he soon realized that he should react to her passionate smooch. So he kissed back, fiercely.

She snorted at his assault and, after a while, she pulled back, took her tongue out and put it on his upper lip, then slowly traced it around, to the lower lip, back up to the upper lip and finally reaching the starting spot.

"How was that ?" she asked on a sultry tone.

He was staring at her with incredulity.

"Are you trying to seduce me or what ?!"

"Mmmmmh… maybe… who can tell…?"

She winked at him playfully.

She bent down again and her tongue touched his lips again. But this time, Danny decided he shouldn't just passively wait.

Therefore, Sam had the pleasure to feel Dan's tongue start to stroke her. He had finally decided to take it out. Good boy…

She abruptly zoomed down and put her wide open mouth over his, her tongue searching his. And both "flesh snakes" thus began dancing tightly together, while the black girl moaned in rhythm and the white boy snorted heavily all the way.

Both teens snogged for three full minutes, their tongues entwining with such quickness, such violence… Their salivas mixed together as they relentlessly kissed deeply, moaned intensely.

Danny felt that his cock was hard as a steel bar, and Sam felt a pleasing warm in her crotch…

Finally, Sam pulled away, looked Danny in the eyes for seconds, then got back up, smiling.

"Time for your revenge, Macho Boy !" she clarioned.

He got back up, grinning.

"Yeah, I owe you one…" he jockingly exclaimed.

Her eyes sank and her smile turned to a grin.

"Hum… Did I cause that, by chance ?" she innocently asked.

"Caused what ?" he asked, not getting the tease.

She gave a light nod down towards his crotch.

"That bulge, there, between your legs…"

He jolted, suddenly aware of his hard-on. He hadn't thought of hiding it better until she actually made her remark.

He hurried to hide his erection, while she spiced it up a bit by licking her lips in round motion and narrowing her eyes… a pretty slutty expression, never seen on Sam's face !

Danny didn't know what to think of his teammate's attitude that evening – was she trying to seduce him for good, or just playing with him-, but he finally decided that he should resume fighting for the time being.

This time, it was Sam who had a hard time parrying Danny's attacks and dodging his blows. He seemed more determined than before, and that was obvious from his more combative style.

Finally, after dodging a particularly vicious blow from the scared teenager, the African-American felt him catching her from behind and taking her down to the floor.

They found themselves lying, him behind her and blocking her arms. She tried to shake herself free, but it was as vain as for Danny in the first fight. He held her too firmly and blocked her too efficiently. There was nothing to do. But she still did her best to get out of his grasp, before giving up at last.

"So, who's the boss this time ?" he triumphantly asked.

His opponent sighed.

"You. You are. Great fight, Boy ! I'm proud of you. And I want to show you _how much_…"

Danny thought it over for a few seconds, and was about to inquiry about this… when he felt Sam's hand touch his once again erect cock ! She had her back to him, but had been looking for his intimacy, behind her.

She immediately started stroking the swollen length, giving teasing moans as she did so.

The Jock immediately let go of Sam's arms and she "nested herself" more comfortably against him, her back still to him, as she continued to rub his boner through the fabric of the karate suit.

"Sam… what's… up with you… tonight ?" he said in a broken speech, as she insisted more on his prick at some times.

"Mmmmmmh… well, perhaps I want to get laid in here tonight, by you… say what ?" she whispered in the sultriest tone.

"You're not playing with mmmmmmmme, are you ?" he wanted to know, the "m" getting extended as she gave a particularly insistent stroke on his dick.

She snorted.

"Don't worry, Man, I'm not making you my toy boy. I really badly want to get fucked tonight, and I've always been craving to get pounded by _**you**_ ! So, deal ? You're gonna do me ?"

He swallowed his saliva, feeling hotter than he had ever been, both because of Sam's request **and** because of her hand giving his length no rest.

"Well, if that's what you want… yes, sure…"

She turned around and lay so tightly against him, her graceful hand diving straight inside his karate pants to grab directly his hard meat, which she began energetically pumping.

"Mmmmmh… good boy… thanks for jumping me then… you'll see, you won't regret it… but don't feel that uneasy : it's gonna go all smooth ! And after all, uneasy isn't like Danny, right ?"

She winked at him, her smile broadening while her hand jerked him faster for a few seconds, enabling her to enjoy his goggling eyes and loud moan.

She soon slowed down her pace, allowing him to answer.

"O…okay… I'll try to be more relax… it's just… well, I'm not used to you _that_ way… and besides, we're friends, not lovers…"

She started slow, delicate moves, masturbating him so sensually now.

"I _know_…" she agreed, stressing the verb. "And also, you're still virgin, that's why you're so tense, eh, Dan ? You've never done it with any girl and are tensed at the idea of your first time with me tonight, mmmh ?"

But how did she know ? Did she have mind-reading abilities or what ?

"Yeah… it's true… I've never done it… you ?"

She smiled again.

"Same here, Man : virgin as well… But I'm happy I can do it with you, 'cause you see, while we've been bickering more than once, and I've been mad at you many times, I can't deny being excited by your manhood several times… Hum, when I say "manhood", I'm referring to your manliness, not to your hard dick, right ? But right _**now**_, I'm excited by **that** manhood !"

And walking the walk as well as talking the talk, she squeezed his shaft tighter and pumped it even slower but with more force, making it so intense…

"MMMMMMMMMMHHHHHH !" moaned Danny, both lips curled to the inside.

A pleased expression lit up the girl's features and she went on jerking her friend, who had become that evening's lover.

"Just don't spill it already, okay ?" she whispered in his ear. "If you feel it coming – or rather "cumming"… (she sniggered) – then tell me to stop !"

He nodded, unable to utter a word for the time being, all his being focused by the huge pleasure he felt inside his "third leg".

Soon, Sam released his shaft and getting up, she took off her karate suit, vest and panties, appearing naked in front of him. And, grinning wider than ever, she kneeled in front of him and pulled off his pants, revealing his boner, while he was also getting rid of the upper part of his suit and showing his naked body as well.

"We'll go on with masturbation, but let's give up handjob, it's so banal… I'll use another part of my body, if that's okay with you…"

And without waiting for a reaction or question of his, she sat opposite him, stretched her legs in his direction and grabbed his hard length between her feet, squeezing it as were they hands.

"With… with your feet ?" he asked incredulously.

"Yup. Never heard of footjob, Man ?"

"Uh… no…"

"Well, time for me to make my first attempt… and for you to experience it for the first time… Hope you like it !"

She grinned brightly at him, the white crescent lighting up her black face in such a sexy contrast…

Sam started working his cock with her feet, her arms supporting the weight of her body, leaning backwards. She was alternatively looking at her jerking and at his reaction, and was pleased to no end upon hearing loud moans being replaced by screams, although not too loud ones for the time being. It let her know she was doing more than okay, but she still wanted to get the compliment from his _telling_ her so, and not just _moaning_.

"How is it ?" she inquired.

He was panting heavily and goggled in her direction as he faced her to reply.

"G…great… won-…wonderful… l-… love it… aaaaah… aaaaah… mmmmmmmmmh…!"

"Cool ! I'm happy then ! And I want you to be as well !"

And this being said, she picked up the pace, taking her tongue out as she focused more intently on her footjob, to make sure she was doing it right. She also spread her legs, as much as the footjob allowed it, to give her lover a nice view of that hairy triangle he was going to stick his boner into, later on.

Danny screamed louder, feeling pleasure build mercilessly inside his "flagpole".

Sam then decided to try something and focused her coming and going on his glans. This immediately had the desired effect, when she heard Danny yell for good and goggle wider than before, sometimes even shooting his head backwards to better allow his shouts to freely escape from his throat.

She soon resumed her full-length moves, picking up her pace, enjoying jerking him with her feet rather than her hands and hoping that he would one day cum on her feet… but not tonight, as she wanted his gravy inside, tonight.

But soon it became too intense, foreshadowing of climax…

"Sam, stop ! Please, STOP ! It's too powerful !"

She immediately let go of his "flesh bar" and chuckled as she saw him doing his best to master his pleasure, eyes opened bigger than ever.

She let him recover from his emotions, before requiring his impressions.

"So, did I do good enough to you ? And what do you think of footjob ?"

"Amazing ! It was amazing ! I loved every second of it ! And you, you did it perfectly ! You were just wonderful ! So gifted ! Thank you, Sam !"

Her smile grew bigger.

"My pleasure ! Oh no, actually no : YOUR pleasure, eh !"

The ebony and the ivory teens guffawed simultaneously at this.

Then Danny gained a more serious, avid expression.

"I really want to fuck you the best I can, Sammy. So, you ready for the next round ? I'm gonna come fill you up…"

Samantha chuckled and grabbed his deflating organ, which she started to massage slowly, sensually.

"No can do, Man. You're not gonna force my hymen before I've tested you." Then she brought her head down and stop right above his manly member. "Or rather : before I've _**tasted**_ you…"

And with that slight difference made, she took out her tongue and let it stroke the tip of the glans, then took it downward, following the upright pole to its basis, then worked it around that basis before licking her way back up.

The next seconds were spent licking the shaft up and down, up and down, on and on, like was it a giant popsicle. But Sam actually compared it to something else.

"Mmmmmmh… Isn't that the sweetest sugar barley ever ? The tastiest treat ever, yeah… and it's a delight licking it. And it'll be an ever greater delight sucking it !"

The athletic teenager was about to add something, but the words stopped in his throat as he saw her lower her head, kiss the sensitive head, then open her lips some more to let the thick hot mast enter her mouth gradually, filling it always more. She decided to try it entirely at the first gulp and let herself carry it until she couldn't go forth and was literally gagging on it.

She remained there, her mouth stuffed with all of his boner, and stared at him sensuously, lust burning inside her twin hazel orbs.

"Oh gosh… that's incredible… you can take all of it inside your mouth ? How come ? You've got such a big, deep mouth, Sammy… Mmmmmh, I have a feeling I'm gonna love your blowjob…!"

She snorted and half-closed her eyes, amused but unable to properly laugh with her oral cave filled with meat. And not just _any_ meat : the most delicious one to put inside…

And then she began bobbing her black head on the white manhood, swallowing it back and forth, and spying on the boy's pleasure reactions, willing to see all of his moves and expressions. She was so happy to be sucking that boy, the one she had been thinking of mating with for quite some time now. She had been daring enough to finger herself in his presence, under the table or under the blanket during TV movies, as she watched him and hoped he would fill her up someday. And now, it was FOR REAL ! She was about to get banged real good by the Jock, and couldn't wait to have that thick stick inside of her narrow channel…

Sam sucked him slowly, making it really sensual, taking all of the length in and out each time, thus offering him the most assiduous, the deepest mouthwork ever. She rejoiced having that shaft moving in and out of her cave full of saliva, and was excited at the mere idea of having him cumming inside of it someday, drowning her mouth in a sea of spunk. That would be so awesome ! And this simple anticipation made her rub her clit in the fiercest manner, having her moan all the time.

The African-American then picked up her pace, decided to grant him as much pleasure as she could with her upper hole.

The young macho tried hard not to miss any of Sam's movements, but it had become so intense that he couldn't help throwing his head backwards to yell more freely.

"Oooooooh shiiiiiiit ! Oooooooh fuuuuuuuck ! Sammyyyyyyy ! You suck so great ! I love your mouth ! I really dooooo ! Aaaaaaaah yeeeeeeeesssss ! Suck meeeeee !"

The dark-skinned female rewarded him by slowing her blowjob but by spicing it up in her own way : by stroking his shaft all the way with her tongue. She kept on moving her mouth around the big dick and added her dancing tongue's touch, therefore simultaneously sucking and licking her lover.

The black teen's flesh dancer entwined rapidly around the blown cock, having him stroke her hair with even more speed than before and even having him pull her head to his sex, while she actually already had all of his manhood inside of her oral cavern.

She continued blowing him and licking him all at once until he begged for her to stop as he was nearing the "end".

Samantha then released his shaft from her hot and wet depths, licking her lips in the horniest way as she observed him intensely.

"So… what grade do I get for this BJ, tell me ?" she teasingly wondered.

He was panting like hell and had to focus a bit to catch part of his running breath.

"A…+ !" he answered, and sketched a grin, mouth and eyes wide open, inwardly marveling at her talent as he watched with envy her dark body.

"Alright, so I guess you're ready to fuck me now, eh ? I bet I've teased you enough for that, no ?"

A sexy wink followed, together with a conniving smile.

She lay down by his side, head to tail, her eyes at the level of his own, looking sweetly at him, smiling at his catching his breath.

"You've teased me enough, yes, but I haven't teased _**you**_ enough, on the other hand…" he replied.

And so he got on all fours, positioned himself in front of her legs, parted these and lowered his face in between.

He shoved his tongue inside her slit and started to lick her real good, agitating his mouth's dancer pretty fast along that long hole of hers, that held such a treasure inside.

"Oooooh Daaaaaaan… Ooooooh booooooy… ooooooooh… aaaaaaaaah… aaaaaaaaah… Yeaaaaaaaah… Mmmmmmmmmmh… wooooooooooooow… Yeaaaaaaaah… Lick meeeeee… Lick me deeeeeeeeeep !"

Needless say that this was just the encouragement the Jock wanted to picking up his pace. He thus licked her faster, faster, as fast as he could, listening avidly to her yells. He couldn't have enough of her pleasure screams, and decided he should have her shout her lungs out. So while he went on doing her with her tongue, he put his thumb in the upper part of her sex, looking for a precise spot, until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! DANNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !"

It spoke by itself. He had found one of the most sensitive spots of her anatomy, and wouldn't leave it until she begged him to !

And so, for the next minutes, he continued both eating her out and rubbing her sensitive bud, having her scream on the top of her lungs.

"OOOOOOOH SHIIIIIIIIIIIT ! FFFFFFFUUUUUUCKKKKKKK ! YEAAAAAAAAH ! AAAAAAAAAAH ! MY GOOOOOOOOOD ! TOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOD ! TOOOOO FUUUUUCKING GOOOOOD ! MMMMMMMMMMMMH! DAAAAAAAAAAAANNYYYYYYY ! MOOOOOOOOORE ! MOOOOOOOOOORE ! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMH !"

She was having the time of her life, that was for sure. He knew she had never been that ecstatic, and was glad to be the one doing that to her. She deserved it : she was so nice, so kind, despite their bickering… and she was so darn smoking a slut ! She really deserved all that pleasure !

Danny pushed his tongue to her depths and wiggled it down there, while she kept her hands stuck to his head, pushing it nonstop to her, to have him get as far as he could inside of her. She wanted her lover to lick her as deep as he could. And damn was he gifted ! Best licker ever ! She loved his tongue frenetically exploring her warm insides back and forth ! Such a marvelous movement inside of her ! But not as marvelous as the one which would soon be taking place inside that same place, with another part of his body…

And that's when it happened : the boy felt warm liquid meet his mouth, and he knew that she was cumming out of extreme pleasure. So he licked her soaked pussy with application, making her yell even more and more, and hold his head always more firmly against her sex.

Danny finally managed to have her climax. She arched her body and buried her nails in the skin of his skull, her mouth screaming louder than it ever had.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !"

He was so happy to have made her come. But he didn't want to let go and tried to go on with his cunnilingus, yet she just couldn't hold it anymore and pushed his head away, gently but firmly.

"Dan… can't… anymore… please… stop… please… too much… please… need break… please…"

It therefore was his turn to witness the efforts of his lover to catch her breath, somehow. And he just loved how she stared at him, panting, eyes goggling to the max, open mouth sketching a large smile, so impressed was she about the mass of delight he had been capable of offering her.

Finally, she was calmed down and ready for the "next round".

"Mmmmmmh… you really know how to use your tongue at its best… I really LOVED how you licked my pussy ! Mmmmmmh, that piece of moving flesh inside my twat… suuuuuch a treat ! Thanks, Boy ! And now, how about you insert your sugar barley through my… "other lips" and shove it deep down in my "lower mouth" ! And I'll show you how great I can swallow also from the bottom. Say what ? Ready to bang your black slut ?"

She sure was getting hornier and hornier, going as far as depreciating herself by calling herself a "slut".

"Waow, Sam ! Never heard you use such rude words ! That's more like me, actually ! What's happening to you ?"

By way of answer, she grabbed his prick and started an energetic handjob, before finally granting him her reply.

"Let's just say that I feel really… dirty, tonight ! I want a good banging, so you better measure up in what's coming next !"

He moaned as she gave his pole no rest, jerking it faster and faster now, as if willing to have him spit his white goo right there…but he knew it was just an impression, as she certainly wanted his hot spunk inside her fanny, nowhere else !

At last, she let go of him and lay back on the floor, spreading her legs wide and thus allowing him to contemplate her sex. That was such a delicious view that Danny felt himself licking his lips and swallowing his saliva. Now THAT sure was promising…!

He approached her and took place between her black legs, his shaft hard as steel, which he put in front of her "entrance".

A last look…

"Ready, Girl ?"

She smiled evilly.

"Ready, Boy !"

He started to push his tough meat inside her welcoming duct, but stopped after a short while. Only a small part of his manhood had got into her womanhood.

"Feels how ?" he inquired.

She gave a soft moan.

"Mmmmmh… a great start… I love it… but I want all of your cock fully inside ! So go on and penetrate me entirely, naughty boy !"

He sniggered.

"Oh, I will… don't worry… but first, how about a little appetizer, eh ?"

She smiled wider.

"Okay, sounds nice… your go, Dan…"

He clasped his dick and retreated a bit from her hole, then started an upward-downward movement against her _labia majora _(great lips), and observed her reaction.

Samantha immediately closed her beautiful eyes and curled her mouth lips to the inside and bit them, while she breathed deeply through her nose, in long inhalations-exhalations.

She sure loved the way he was he teasing her !

"Woooooooooohaaaaaaaa… that's _wonderful_… Mmmmmmmmh fuuuuuuuuuck… go oooooooon… rub your diiiiiiiiiiiiick in meeeeeeeeee… Mmmmmmmmmmh… yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah…"

He himself enjoyed the contact a lot. His glans, the most sensitive part of his penis, gained so much pleasure at being brushed against her outer lips. It was an incredibly powerful sensation. He was completely ecstatic at that intense sensation.

"Daaaaaaaaamn… I love it too… Jeeeeeeeez… What a contact… Fuck… Oh fuck… But you'll get more, don't worry !"

And this being said, he swiftly shoved his rigid meat back within, breaking her intimate barrier in the process. He realized it a tad too late, and stopped as he saw her wince, eyes closed, lips pressed tight.

"Oh, sorry ! Sorry, I… I forgot… about your virginity ! Sorry, Sam !"

She reopened her eyes, breathing fast.

"Bah, anyway, I knew I couldn't avoid a bit of pain the first time, so no big deal. It just hurts on the moment, but I bet after a few movements inside, pleasure will replace pain. So go ahead and do me, Boy !"

"Sure you'll be okay, Sammy ?"

"Sure. Now move your thingy in my snatch ! I wanna get ecstatic doing it with you. C' mon, fuck your female, macho male !"

He smiled and resumed his engulfing, taking it as far as he could, but not completely.

"You're not fully inside !" she almost scolded him, but smiling as she said so.

"Well, I… I don't want to hurt you by pushing it too far !"

She snorted.

"So Danny Boy, the famous macho we know, can be sweet and caring after all ? Nice to hear ! But anyway, you won't hurt me, don't worry ! So go ahead and take it to the end. I want ALL of your boner in my pussy !"

He chuckled and obediently shoved the last part of his manhood into her womanhood, then looked at her.

"Aaaaaaah, that's better ! Mmmmmh, it fits perfectly ! And now, do your job and make me yell like I've never yelled !"

"Right. You've asked for it, naughty girl !"

She grinned saucily at him, showing how dirty her mind was that evening.

And it started, the hard white length sliding back and forth, back and forth, back and forth inside the soft black hole which swallowed it with great greed indeed.

The young macho wanted to go slowly at first, to get used to that awesome dampness and heat radiating from the female sex. So he made his moves gentle, sweet, slow and this earned him some extended moans of approval. Samantha sure dug his working her that nicely, that calmly, not rushing it like many machos like to, but instead taking all his time and granting her a prolonged pleasure.

She stared at him as he went all the way with her, but finally closed her beautiful eyes to better lose herself in the ecstatic feeling that had got a hold of her.

"Mmmmmmmhyeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah… yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah… mmmmmmmmmmmh… I love iiiiiiiiiiiiiit… oooooooooooh… oooooooooooooh… yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss…"

"Glad you like it, Sammy ! I just LOVE hearing your soft moans ! And as for me, I find your pussy an awesome place to be in !"

"Thank... yooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu, Dannyyyyyyyyyyyy !"

It was heaven on earth for both teenagers. They never would have thought that the evening would have taken such a turn.

But it _had_, and they were so happy about it !

The ivory boy gradually augmented the speed of his movements inside the ebony girl, making her moan louder and open her eyes again, not goggling yet but ready to in the near future.

He pushed his shaft to the end of her channel, then retreated as far as he could without exiting her, making his tool slide through the full length of her hole. This allowed him to make the longest possible comings and goings inside her tight duct, and given her louder moans, it pleased her even more, much more than before.

"I wanna… hear you… **louder** !" the male said.

"S-… Sure… with… p-… pleasure…" the female replied with difficulty, her sexual delight a speech hinder.

"There… you…go !" the male concluded.

Danny then pounded Sam harder, faster, longer, making her bellow for good, filling that empty room with the most impressive yells ever. She couldn't have enough of the hard length sliding in her own private "gallery", and her shouts had become almost deafening since he was hitting her spot and thus multiplying the pleasure tenfold at least.

The muscular teenager kept doing his slender partner until he couldn't hold it anymore. He abruptly left her channel and looked at her as he panted like hell, goggling. She stared back, breathing just as heavily, thick and fast, heart pounding incredibly hard inside her ribcage.

She let two minutes pass by then sit back up and leaned forward, to the straight pole.

"I wanna taste myself on you" she quickly whispered, a saucy glint in her golden orbs.

And the next second she was engulfing his thick pillar inside her warm "oral trap", moving her head up and down, giving him another sweet sweet blowjob, her free hand caressing his balls as she did so.

The Jock enjoyed the treat, running his hands through her soft hair, moaning approvingly and encouraging her.

"You're the best sucker in the world, Sam ! Nonono, let me rephrase that : the best sucker in the universe !"

She snorted and, taking his shaft out of her mouth, quickly expressed gratitude and praise… :

"Thanks, Boy ! And you are the best suck in the universe !"

…before resuming her mouthwork.

The suction lasted for minutes, but Sam then moved on her knees, turning her body counterclockwise in the direction of Danny's body.

Then she lowered her leg and sent it above her partner's chest, making it land on the other side. So her body towered his and they were head-to-tail.

She once again interrupted her fellatio.

"Lick while I suck !" she gently ordered.

"On it !" he replied, a naughty smile on his lips.

The African-American took back the bludgeon in her greedy mouth and the sporty boy let his tongue first wander on the outside of the burning cleft. But the "dancing flesh" soon found its way in, its owner not even parting the outer lips and simply leaving it to the tongue to make its way inside.

Soon, both teenagers were pleasing each other with an impressive frenzy, mouth sucking as tightly and deeply as it could, tongue licking as deeply and quickly as it was able to. Both moaned in rhythm as they felt the greatest delight invade their sweating bodies and focus in their sexes.

The 69 duet lasted for a few good minutes, the ebony girl swallowing back and forth without getting tired of it, the ivory boy tasting the scorching and wet insides without feeling like stopping, both letting out groans of satisfaction and praising each other for the sweet treats.

Finally, Danny had to quickly ask Sam to cease her blowjob at once, or else he would be cumming inside her mouth. Which was tempting, but the Jock still wanted to try another little thing.

They remained there, gathering their breaths the best they could, goggling and sketching smiles with wide open mouths, marveling at the tremendous pleasure they were experiencing.

Finally, the young macho tried to express his secret wish.

"Sam, I'd like to try something new, but I'm not sure you will accept…"

He stopped there, hesitating for a few seconds, but she immediately caught his drift, although it wasn't fully uttered.

"Wanna do my asshole, right ?"

Her partner rubbed the back of his head in the typical sheepish attitude.

"Well… I… yes, I… was wondering whether… there'd be a chance for you to-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as she had silenced him by putting her forefinger to his lips, pressing it lightly on them, a grin arching her mouth.

"Sssssssh ! Shut up for a minute and instead… drive that big tool inside my back hole ! Now !"

He remained mute, her finger still silencing him in the sexiest way, but he nodded his consent, and that was the end of his doubts.

The dark-skinned one got on all fours and the light-skinned one kneeled behind her and, in order to ease up the next step, he started to insert his wet middle finger inside her asshole.

Sam started, her back hole not being used to such intrusion, but she knew it was for the best, so she got a hold on herself and braced herself for what was coming… soon.

The Jock felt her movement and stopped.

"Did I hurt you, Sammy ? I felt you jump…"

"It's… it's okay. It _will_ be okay. Don't worry. Go ahead, Man.

So he went ahead and shoved all of his finger deep within her tight place. Then, after a few more seconds of waiting, he began slow comings and goings. It wasn't evident, because that channel was so damn tight compared to the pussy, but the Jock still managed to gain some speed, thus fingering his teammate more rapidly as seconds went by.

Sam, on her side, after an initial pain and some unease, now enjoyed the move in her back end and moaned in rhythm as her partner accelerated. It had become really good now, really enjoyable, and she let him know, with her soft groans, that she now DID like what he was doing to her.

After speeding it up to the max and making Sam give little screams of delight, Danny ceased the whole thing. But his dick had turned flabby, so he had to ask Sam a "helping hand" to get that flesh bar hard as steel again.

"Okay, but while I jerk you, I wanna taste myself. So put your middle finger into my mouth !"

His eyes widened. Now **that** was unexpected !

"What ?"

"I said I wanted to taste myself. Taste my asshole's flavor. So stick that middle finger of yours in my mouth. Come on !"

"Okay then…"

He still sounded lukewarm at this idea, but complied anyway.

Therefore, while the black teen gave his cock the best massage ever, she sucked on the part of Danny's which had just been visiting her asshole… eagerly waiting for _another_ part of his to replace the first one. A **wider and longer** part…

"Mmmmmh… I just LOVE your hand, Sammy ! Oh, and by the way… how does your asshole taste like, eh ?"

She interrupted the suction of his finger.

"Just awesome ! You have no idea, Dan !"

She took back the ass-flavored length inside her mouth, sucking on it with just as much enthusiasm as she had been doing it with his manhood.

And finally, the great moment had come !

"Ready for the "big time", Girl ?"

"Readier than ready, Boy !"

She winked at him as she said so.

So he coated his prick with saliva, lubricating it as well as he could, put it at her tighter entrance and pushed forward slowly.

The hard length took its time to really make it inside, but it finally did. The Jock pushed on and more and more of the dick penetrated her.

Sam winced, as Danny's sex was way broader than his finger and thus made her suffer for good, this time. But she still remained mute and suffered in silence, not giving away her pain.

Finally he was fully in !

"You okay, Sammy ? Not too painful ?"

"It's… it's quite big… but I'll manage… don't worry !"

"Sure ?"

"Yeah ! Now continue. Move your meat inside mine, Boy ! Show me how much pleasure you can give your little black bitch !"

The Jock snorted at her nicknaming herself that way, and he started it all.

Daniel moved slowly inside the tight channel, holding Samantha firmly by the hips. She winced some more, for a few more minutes, but at least appreciated his firm grip on her hips. He sure was keeping her under control, and although she wasn't fond of his macho attitude most of the time, she still paradoxically enjoyed his dominating her during their intercourse… although she still kept a decision power when she really wanted to take charge.

Soon, the comings and goings no longer were dolorous, and pain was replaced by pleasure. A growing pleasure, which made winces leave her face and be replaced by moans.

"Yeaaaaaah… Yeaaaaaah… Mmmmmyeaaaaaah… Fuuuuuuck… Fuck meeeeeeeeee… Fuck my… aaaaaaaaass… Drill my… asshooooooole… Mmmmmmmmmmh…"

Danny smiled as he went on doing her from behind.

"Glad you like it, Sammy… Oh shit, you're so damn tight… so damn warm… I love it ! And I'll show you… how much… I love it !"

And indeed, he showed her.

Toughening up his grip on her hips, he used them as "anchoring spots" to better move his shaft faster and faster inside of her narrow tunnel. He was buggering her fiercer now, and she still accepted that violence, making her yells more violent too, as they grew louder and saucier.

"YEAAAAAAAH ! YEAAAAAAAH ! F-FUCK MY… MY ASS ! HARDER ! HARDEEEER ! COME OOOON ! DO ME… DEEPER… DEEPEEEEEEEER ! I WANNA… FEEL… YOUR BONER… DEEPER… FASTER… MMMMMMMMMMHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

"Oh, you will ! You WILL, Sammy !"

He began pounding her as hard as he could, making full-length moves, that is shoving his tool as deep as he could, his lower body slamming hard against her buttocks each time, and even going as far as grabbing her hair and pulling it as he raced inside of her tight passage.

Danny then interrupted the session and, walking to Sam's mouth, presented her his cock.

"And now, Sammy… taste your ass's flavor !"

"With… pleasure…" she panted.

The next minute, she was avidly sucking on the hard length, making slow comings and goings and soon taking the manhood deepthroat, until she gagged on it.

"So, what d'ya think ? Tastes good ?" he teased her.

She let go of the dick and looking up at him, she gave him naughty look and nasty smile.

"Tastes great ! I love it !"

And she resumed blowing him, working her mouth faster on the shaft and engulfing all of it until she was on the edge of barfing. That cock was so delicious. Best lollipop ever !

Danny stroked her hair as he was sucked off in the most expert way.

"Yeah… that's it… swallow that sugar barley, girl… take it deep… exercise your mouth on it… show me how gifted you are at blowjob… Yeah… Yeah… good girl… good lil' slut… best at sucking ever !"

When she had enough of making his meat come and go inside her wet oral cave, he made her turn around and lie on her back. Then he gradually pushed his pole back into her hole – her _back_ hole – and made it move slowly.

This time, during the bugger session, they could look into each other's eyes and savor the flame of lust burning in each other's eyes.

As he went on gently doing her ass, Danny leaned forward and licked Sam's lips. She soon took out her tongue and stroked his. Both then let their tongues entwine and moaned softly.

Then the male's tongue entered the female's mouth and a first snogging session ensued. Sam responded to his violent tongue moves by equally energetic moves. Then, after minutes of tongue dance, she drove her own flesh into his cave and explored all of it before battling his mouth's inhabitant.

Danny decided to be a bit of a pervert and swiftly inserted his middle finger into her twat. Sam jumped and opened her mouth, screaming.

But that was nothing compared to how loud she yelled seconds later, as her insistently rubbed her sensitive bud !

"OOOOOOOOH SHIIIIIIIIT ! MMMMMMMMMMH ! YESYESYESYESYESYESYES ! RUB MY… CLIIIIIIIIIIIIT ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! RUB IIIIIIIIT ! MMMMMMMMMMMH ! OOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOOOOOOD ! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !"

It spoke by itself.

Danny accelerated both his shaft's and his finger's moves, which made the black teen scream in the most deafening way ever !

He sped on and on until he could clearly feel he was at his end.

But he didn't want to cum in her ass.

No.

He had another plan for his climax.

When he was about to cum, he grabbed the basis of his member, took out the pole from her hole, rushed to her head.

"Open !" he quickly ordered.

She let him stuff her mouth with his meat once again, but this time there was gravy with it : as soon as he had pushed his cock between her lips, he removed his grabbing hand from the dick's basis, and a flood of boiling hot liquid started to spurt inside the African-American's mouth.

Danny emptied his load inside her oral cave, yelling and cursing as he did so.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK ! OOOOOOOH FFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKK ! GODDAMMMMMIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT !"OH FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCKIIIIIIING SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT !"

That, too, spoke by itself.

Samantha greedily sucked on the boner as it spilled its seed inside her mouth, so happy to finally get her reward after enduring so much from her muscular lover. She was so ecstatic to get the Jock's sperm inside her mouth : those hot squirts in her upper hole, landing on her tongue, in the back of the wet place, on her teeth… She loved every second of his cumming. And she blew his tool with more and more vigor, making him scream on the top of his lungs. His shouts were real music to her ears, and she was proud of having him yell so loud… proud of giving him so much pleasure.

Danny held her head all the way, not forcing it to him but rather letting it move and accompanying it : why force her to suck him when she willingly did it, and with all her heart ? He just let her please him some more and encouraged her by holding her head and madly stroking her hair.

When the white boy had poured his last drop, the black girl let his member slowly leave her mouth, then she rose her chin and swallowed the mouthful of gravy.

"Mmmmmmmmh, tastyyyyyyyyyy ! How delicious ! Best gravy ever !"

"Th-Thanks !" he panted out, breathing like crazy.

Both teens took all their time to rest, side by side, slowly snogging and caressing their bodies, then Danny's green eyes looked into Sam's golden eyes.

"So, who wins that karate fight, mmmmmmh ?" he teasingly questioned.

The leader pretended to think about it for a few seconds, then stared at him with fun in her hazel eyes.

"Let's call it a draw, okidoki ?"

She grinned and winked at him… and both guffawed in the desert room where they had been having the most intense karate lesson ever ! Some special session they would be eager to renew…

*_*_*_* _** D**_*_*_*_*


End file.
